


Scattered Pieces of My Mind [Podfic]

by speakingwosound (sev313)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, post trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one scandal too many, Patrick Kane gets traded. Eventually it stops being the worst thing to ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Pieces of My Mind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliotrope (Xris)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scattered Pieces of My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993227) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This podfic was made for the Hockey Big Bang 2013 Challenge. Calliotrope's story is amazing - please listen/read!

[](http://speakingwosound.deviantart.com/art/Scattered-Pieces-of-My-Mind-405538528)  
Scattered Pieces of My Mind by ~[speakingwosound](http://speakingwosound.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ii00wn4pbk2itta/01_Scattered_Pieces_of_My_Mind.mp3) (89 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gdfwqd74pty76iy/01_Scattered_Pieces_of_My_Mind.m4a) (264 MBs) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** 2:28:16

 


End file.
